Bungou Stray Dogs- Oneshot Collection
by LordFaru
Summary: One shot collection of BSD characters ! Requests I've received on wattpad.


**Chapter one: Unexpected Date.**

 **Pairing: Ryunosuke Akutagawa x Higuchi Ichiyo**

* * *

"Senpai, is the taste to your liking?" A young blonde woman asked in a awfully cheerful voice.

"I am only eating to satisfy my hunger" a cold voice replied her.

It might be considered rude to other people if their companion were to talk to them in a harsh voice. However, things are different for this duo.

Currently sitting in a restaurant in port mafia's territory are a certain couple- two co-workers, totally not shipped by the author. Higuchi still continued to smile, playing with the fork she held stealing glances at the man with a cold exterior sitting across from her.

"sorry for the all this"

higuchi smiled as she remembered akutagawa's words from that night. it was at that moment higuchi felt that there relationship might have progressed a little and she earned a bit of akutagawa's trust.

"you look like an idiot, smiling to yourself like that" akutagawa said causing the young blonde to blush for some reason.

* * *

"Are the traps all set?" akutagawa inquired from his subordinate with his ombre tips carelessly dancing in the wind as he leaned his back against a wall behind.

"yes senpai! all is left is to wait for the target to appear" the blonde replied keeping her eye on a certain location using a pair of binoculars.

 _being on a mission alone with senpai~ it's been so long..._

higuchi thought to herself looking at young man leaning his back at a wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. his non-existent brows furrowed. her senpai-akutagawa was known as the Silent Rabid Dog of the port mafia.

she was his assistant and bodyguard, though she highly doubt he needed a bodyguard after witnessing his power; to say akutawaga was strong would be an undersatement, he lived up to his reputation- as a cold, ruthless killer. if it wasn't for him being socially avoidant, higuchi doubted there would be a need of her with him.

Despite having a fearsome ability, akutagawa's physical body was quite fragile. Even though they were on a mission here akutagawa was still not fully healed yet. After his fight with the man-tiger, atsushi.

higuchi made a mental note to herself to not let him over-do himself and prevent akutagawa's condition from worsening. to her luck they were on a simple mission. waiting for a certain man who somehow had gotten hold of the information on new weapons shipment of the port mafia and he was about to sell it here meeting up with a gang who had an eye on it.

The said gang had been causing quite the ruckus in port mafia's territory for a while, the leader planned to have him meet with these people and have them all wiped out at once. In case the mafia men couldn't deal with it alone, akutagawa and higuchi were stationed with them as supervisors. If something were to go wrong with the original plan, then they'll have to make use akutagawa's ability Rashomon.

they had been waiting for a while on a nearby rooftop, using the binoculars higuchi looked again at the place, however nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She let out a sigh. she rubbed her eyes and looked back at akutagawa who was still standing there, from his expression you can tell he was getting impatient.

she gulped hoping he wouldn't burst at the moment and hopefully this mission would go smoothly.

Akutagawa suddenly opened his eyes causing walked over to her and stood beside her with an annoyed expression.

Before she could give a reply her phone buzzed-it was a text from the boss.

A drop of sweat trickled down her forehead as she processed the new information she just received, in the text, it is written that the boss says that the meeting area of the information exchange has been changed and he already had assigned men to deal with it so akutagawa and she can leave.

 _uh-oh... Senpai might get mad..._

Suddenly she felt a grip on her hand which were holding the cell phone. A hot annoyed voice mumbled right beside her ear.

"Tch, all this time wasted for nothing"

Akutagawa mumbled in annoyance oblivious to the young blonde going red right beside him.

"S-senpai?" Higuchi managed to stutter out, suddenly seeing the one she admired up too close. His metal-like eyes focused on the screen. They were so close at the moment, their faces were almost touching.

Akutagawa covered his mouth with his hand and started coughing, when he stopped there was a bit of blood on his lower lip and palm.

Higuchi immediately brought her handkerchief out and started wiping his face. "Akutagawa-senpai you're bleeding!-" she immediately halted her words as she realized what she just did. She forgot for a moment that her senpai doesn't liked to be touched.

The last time she touched him, he roughly shoved her to the side. After that higuchi restraint from ever touching akutagawa but to her surprise akutagawa didn't say anything and took the handkerchief from her, his slender pale fingers brushing against her soft creamy ones.

It had no affect on the raven-haired man but the small gesture made higuchi's cheeks flare. Her eyes widen at the action done by akutagawa.

Unknown to her akutagawa's own face held a tint of red. However, a sudden growl by akutagawa's stomach ruined the little moment they were having. They had been out here waiting for hours and akutagawa already eat small portions so it's no doubt that he'll be hungry by now.

Higuchi stiffled in a laugh as she knows that she'll surely be murdered in cold blood, if she chooses this embarrassing moment of the mafia's to start giggling about.

* * *

"If you're done daydreaming, why not do thing you dragged me here for?" Akutagawa asked his subordinate.

"A-Ah? Oh yes.." Higuchi said as she picked up he chopsticks and started eating her untouched meal.

Despite being a strong Mafia woman, higuchi always turn into a mess, if with akutagawa. She is loyal to the bone for him and will follow him around like a dog waggling his tail for his master. Though she told others that itbus strictly a professional relationship everyone already knew of her little crush. That to unknown to her.

After finishing their meal, they both left to their respective homes.

 **Extended ending.**

Gin noticed her older brother walk in however his mood was somehow slightly bright today rather then his usual grumpy one also considering his mission was called off in the middle...

"did something good happened to him?" Gin mumbled to herself but then her eyes fell to the pocket of her brother's coat which he hanged on the coat rack when he came.

"Is that higuchi san's...?" Gin said as she looked at the handkerchief which was flower printed.

"So that's why he's in such a rare mood" gin said holdimg in a smile as she looked at her brother's bedroom door.

Meanwhile...

"OH MY GOD ONEE-SAN, PLEASE STOP" cried higuchi's little yet more mature sister as she watched the older one being a crazy high school girl who just talked to her crush.

"She's really a hopelesshopeless romantic... I hope whoever that guy is can take her crazy" higuchi's little sister tiredly said as she slumped down herself on the couch completely given up on trying to calm her older sister.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys~! I am sorry for the lack of romance (╥_╥) it's my first time for bsd characters so I am just hoping not to make them to ooc. Please leave review thank you.**


End file.
